Tricked Mess
by PrUK
Summary: WARNING! RATED M FOR A REASON! Contains rape? Sex, yaoi and many other elements. 2P's are once again included in this one and it's me and a different 2P!England, so the style may be a little different! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! This WILL also have more than the characters than what I put in.
1. Prologue

Al looked into a mirror one day and saw a man with pink hair and blue eyes. He didn't hesitate to put his hand on the glass and went along with being pulled in. He fainted midway and was rather disappointed of himself for doing so. When he came too, he noticed a couple of chains were attached to him but figured that it was simply just a precaution. When he heard a door open, he looked over with his eager, blue orbs; longing for some excitement. Little did he know, everything was about to change. 

* * *

><p>Edited by: England.<p>

Written By: England and 2P!England(different one this time).


	2. Chapter 1

Oliver walked in with a bright blue eyes and a very wide smile. He walked up to the other and kneeled in front of him, the smile never going away. "Hello poppet~"

"U-um...Hi?" He was a little surprised; he just wasn't expecting an English accent; even though the strange man was dressed formally.

"Are you comfortable? Of course not, you're in chains. I'm terribly sorry about that, love, it's kind of something I have to do when we have someone from the _one player_ world~"

Alfie frowned at that, "why did you just ask and answer the question? Although, I would kinda like to know why I've been locked up and what's one player?" He was filled with curiosity.

He giggled and pet his hair a little. "Don't worry about that, love~" he walked out of the room.

Alfred gave him weird look and tilted his head a little; in confusion, when he left.

About a couple hours later, he came back to check on him. He sat on the floor in front of him and smiled. "Ok~ I can answer any question you have now~"

Alfie chuckled "what took you so long?"

"I was baking something~ not the question I was expecting but ok!" He smiled more up at him.

Alfie's eyes gleamed, "what have you been baking?" He hadn't eaten in a while.

"Cupcakes, would you like one, love?" He tilted his head as he asked and started to stand up.

Alfred nodded, eagerly.

He smiled and quickly ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a vanilla cupcake with pink frosting and light blues sprinkles. He walked back into the basement and stood directly in front of him, holding it out for him.

Alfred didn't hesitate to grab it and ate it; like the hungry American he was.

He giggled and watched him. "Do you like it?"

Alfred nodded, "mhm!" He muffled a little.

He giggled more. "I'm glad then~" he sat down on the floor in front of him again. "What's your name?"

He finished his mouthful and answered, "Alfred Foster Jones. What about you?"

"Oliver Kirkland, it's very lovely to meet you~" he smiled up at him again.

Alfred nodded and continued eating, "so why the chains?"

"So you won't run away."

"Eh? Why would I do that?" Alfred frowned, "you seem perfectly nice to me!" He smiled.

"Well, you never know. And that's very sweet of you~ you are so much nicer than your second player~" he said as he pinched Alfred's cheek a little.

"Second...Player...?"

He nodded, "your opposite, in other words. Can't you tell I'm the _second player_ of Arthur?"

"…O-oh! That explains the big eyebrows!" Alfred said a little obnoxiously.

He giggled slightly. "Yeah~"

Alfred finally finished with the cupcake, "u-um...Can I have seconds?"

He nodded and stood up to get another one. He came back and gave it to the other happily. "Here you go~"

Alfie smiled and once again, didn't hesitate to engulf it.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" He sat on the floor again and tilted his head.

"Can I meet my second player?"

"Um...maybe, I can try to get Al here but I can't really promise anything."

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Okay! Um, can I please have some more?" He asked, holding up the wrapping of what used to be a cupcake.

He giggled and stood up and grabbed the wrappers from him. "Someone's really hungry! If you want, I can just cook you a meal."

Alfred's eyes gleamed once again, "really?"

"Of course~ what would you like?"

He shrugged, "I'd normally go for McDonalds round about now..."

"How about something I can make."

"I guess some more cupcakes? They're really good!"

He shook his head and giggled more. "I'll be right back then~"

Alfred nodded and waited.

He came back with and plate of cupcakes and handed them to the American. "Here you go love~"

Alfred put the plate onto the floor and had some more. "These are sure as hell better than Arthur's scones~!"

He smiled brightly. "Thank you, that's very kind~ Please don't curse though, love."

Alfred nodded and continued eating.

He stared at him and waited for him to finish them. "So...How were they?"

Alfred nodded a little, "f...Ine...But…My head though..." He slurred a little.

He smiled warmly. "You'll be fine love~" his smile started to turn more evil.

"..." Alfred's sight blurred a little and he fell onto his back. "What's...Going on...?"

He giggled and leaned down a little. He started letting his head again. "Just having a little fun poppet~" he stood up and started backing away from the American.

Alfred's head was pounding. "Wha...T? What did you...Give me?"

"Just a little cyanide~"

Alfred's eyes widened but that didn't last long as he soon fainted. He woke up a while later, to faintly hear arguing through the walls and his head continuing to pound, along with him hardly being able to see. He felt around for his glasses but he was still wearing them. "He wasn't going to die anyway!" and "why are you getting mad at me?!" Could be heard through the wall.

"Doesn't mean that you go hunt him down and fucking poison him!"

Alfred couldn't really make out the different voice.

"Don't make me get the swear jar again young man! It was just a little fun! Plus, I didn't hunt him down!"

"Then how the fuck did you find him?!"

"He came here on his own, I swear!"

"As if! No one would willingly come here!"

He groaned a little, "fine. Don't believe me. He wants to meet you though."

Alfred slowly sat up and groaned a little as he heard the door open.

"And either way! You shouldn't have poisoned him!"

"I thought it would be fun, and it really was!" He smirked a little and followed him along.

"He looks like shit..." Al groaned "and what guarantee do I have that he'll survive after the dosage he's had?"

Alfred's eyes were very out of focus and he was a little wobbly.

"How do you feel, kid?" Al asked.

"...I...Think I'm...Gonna be..." Alfred slurred and covered his mouth.

Oliver grabbed Allen's arm and quickly pulled him back and Alfred threw up. He nodded the whole time. "Well, now he'll definitely be fine and yes, Al, He will survive, he's a nation too you know." He sighed out.

Alfred fell on his side and clenched onto his mouth and gut. "Ow..."

"I'm sorry, love..." He mumbled a little. After being yelled at by Allen he started feeling a little guilty; but not that guilty.

Al walked over and held Oliver around his hips, as well as leaning his chin on his head, "you do understand that this means that you'll have to pay for this tonight, right?"

He sighed again and nodded slightly, "I know, I know..."

Allen slowly licked up Oliver's neck, "you'd better do a good job tonight~"

Alfred nearly threw up again but held it back.

This with this time was stuttered and closed his eyes, slowly at the sensation. "I-I will..." He moaned and tilted his head to expose more of his neck.

Al smirked and bit in a little, leaving a mild hickey in the process.

He smirked and moaned out quietly again. "You know he's watching, right?" He turned his head a little to look at Allen then over towards Alfred.

Alfred could faintly make out the situation.

Al chuckled and walked over to him. "I know..."

He followed him and looked down at the other American. "You know, he almost looks pitiful; almost."

Al shrugged and took Alfred's glasses off.

Alfie blinked a little, "h-hey! I can't s-see! I n-need those!" He tried reaching out for them but was way off target.

Allen snickered and took a step back.

He giggled quietly. "Come on, Al, give them back to him." He smiled up at him.

"Nah~ I think I might keep them for a while~" he teased and went back to what he was doing before, hugging Oliver from behind and teased at his neck.

He sighed again and looked down at Alfred a little.

Al was feeling up and down Oliver a little but soon glanced down at Alfred. He sighed and set the glasses down. "They're on the floor, go get them~" he teased and laughed as Alfie desperately tried to find his glasses.

Alfred crawled over to the vivid pink and brown. He then felt over the ground, until he finally found a solid object on the ground but that was a boot and he cringed in pain when he felt a foot go on his hand.

Al crushed his hand, under his hand.

He looked down at Alfred with a blank expression. He pulled Al away slightly so the blonde's hand was free.

"Wh-what was th-that for?" Alfie looked into their approximate direction.

"Get over it...Why did you stop me, Ollie~?" Al glared a little.

"I'm sorry, love...He's gone through enough, hasn't he?" He looked up at Al with wide eyes.

"He's my toy; I can do what I want. Don't forget that you're in trouble for playing with my toy, without my permission in the first place and interfering won't do you any favours..." He growled a little, as well as tightening his grip.

Alfred finally found his glasses, his vision had gotten a little better compared to before and he looked up. He nearly burst out in laughter when he could almost clearly see the way Al was holding Oliver. "Even I'm not that close with Artie~" he teased Allen a little.

"Friends with benefits, doll." Al said bluntly, before loosening off his grip a little and smirked, "say~ did you want to see what both Brit's look like under their pants~?"

Alfred tilted his head a little.

"We're different but not that different~" he chuckled and started to unzip Oliver's pants.

He closed his eyes slightly when he felt the grip on him tighten and sighed when he loosened. He blushed softly at the _friends with benefits_ comment and blushed a little more when Al grabbed onto his pants. "What are you doing?"

"Showing him your junk~"

"Well, stop it!" He started pushing Allen's hands away from him, though, he did start regretting it.

Al smirked and gladly let go.

Alfred's eyes were a little wide, "how'd you get the belt, button _and_ zip before he got rid of your hand so quick?!" He was a little baffled.

"Ollie's the one who made me let go~"

Oliver held onto his pants quickly so they wouldn't fall down, zipped and buttoned them back up. Right now, he was trying to get him belt back on.

Al slid the belt off and moved to the opposite side of Alfred.

He glared up at the brunette and put his hands on his hips. "Can I please have my belt back?"

Al shook his head, with a cheeky grin, "nope~!"

He shrugged his shoulders up slightly and nodded. "Ok then, I'll be upstairs." He started going up the basements stairs.

Al quickly followed and came back into the basement ten minutes later, with a naked Brit over his shoulder.

Alfie sat up again; he'd had another round of throwing up, while the two were gone.

He struggled to get out of his grip. "WILL YOU LET GO OF ME?! I AM SERIOUS, WHY DO YOU WANT ME NAKED IN FRONT OFTHE POOR LAD SO BADLY?!" He was covering himself as much as he could.

"Punishment~" Al chuckled and spanked him. "Now, stop struggling~"

Oliver winced in pain and trembled slightly.

"_If_ you cooperate, I'll let you off for the rest of it that's currently waiting for you, tonight~"

He nodded obediently but still kept trying to cover himself.

Al grinned and gently placed him back, so that Oliver was standing and stood behind him and groped his thighs.

Alfred looked a little confused.

Oliver closed his eyes tightly and whimpered loudly.

Alfred wasn't sure what to do; he was afraid at what Allen might do if he didn't watch.

"Naw~ what's wrong, Ollie~?"

He stayed quiet and tried his best not to look at Alfred while Allen did this.

"Well, Ollie~?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, he's not talking.

Al dug his nails in, "tell me~"

He winced slightly. "N-Nothing's wrong...I-I'm a little embarrassed..."

He smirked and licked the back of his ear.

Oliver moaned and leaned into Al more.

Al continued doing so and then looked to Alfred with an evil smirk. "Give him a BJ while you're there~"

Alfred furrowed his brows, "a what?" He was innocent.

He blushed a looked up at Al too. "Yes Al, a what?"

"Suck. His. Cock. Al said bluntly.

"E-eh?" Alfred was very confused.

"Like a lollipop~ it's easy~" he chuckled.

"Al!" Oliver's eyes widened and looked at him in disbelief.

"What~?"

"You can't just make anyone do...That! Especially not your own _one player_!"

"Who knows what I might do to him if he doesn't~? Or maybe, I could give this a try and we'll keep him watching~" he grabbed Oliver's wrist.

He gasped slightly when his wrist was grabbed. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

Al held his hand on his cock. "Touch yourself, Ollie~"

He didn't want to anger the American so he did as he was told. He grabbed himself and started rubbing slowly.

Al grabbed his other hand and held it up to his nipples. "Play with them too~"

He nodded and did as he was told again.

Al's demonic smirk remained, planted on his face.

He closed his eyes slowly and started moaning softly.

Allen held onto Oliver and allowed him to lean on him. "Good boy~"

Alfred continued to look at the pair in confusion but felt a little weird, downstairs.

He gladly leaned on him and moaned more, his head resting on the others shoulder.

Allen looked at Alfred and chuckled when he noticed his hard on.

Oliver opened his eyes, to see why he was laughing and blushed at the American that was chained up.

Alfred blushed a little.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at Allen. "What are you going to do with him?" He whispered to the brunette.

"Oh~ nothing~"

He put his hands down to his sides and turn to look at Allen more. "A minute ago you were going to make him suck me off."

"I can make him do what I want, doll~"

"Then what do you want? You said you were going to _punish_ me and you are making me _punish_ myself." He pouted a little and started kissing the others jawline.

Al chuckled at this, "you wouldn't let him punish you, so I'm making you punish yourself; as your punishment~"

He pouted a little more. "I didn't say that I didn't want him to not punish me..."

"Alfred."

Alfie got the hint and crawled back over.

"Play with Ollie for a little~"

He blushed a little and looked down at the blond. "U-Um..."

Alfie nodded but wasn't exactly sure what to do and looked up at the two.

Oliver covered his mouth slightly and looked up at Allen. "I don't want to say any of those things to him, you do it." He buried his face in Allen's shoulder to hide him embarrassment.

"Nope~" Al smirked.

He whined and just stayed where he was. "Please?" He even begged.

"Tell him what you want~" he chuckled.

"I-I don't know what I want and you usually take control anyway!" He whined more and lifted his face to give him wide eyes and pout cutely.

Al's grin grew, if possible. "Alfred, strip~"

Alfie's eyes widened a little but he stood up, undid his dress shirt and took off his pants, leaving the boxers on.

He looked Alfred up and down and smiled sweetly. "His body looks just like yours~ but a lot paler..." He looked up at Allen.

"I know but guess who's gonna teach him a thing or two about BJs~"

He giggled a little and nodded.

Al let him go and laughed at the other Yankee's confused expression.

"So innocent~" he said to tease the blond a little.

Alfred blushed a little.

"V-plate?" Allen asked.

"What?"

"Virgin?"

"What's that?" Alfie was very confused.

Oliver giggled and covered his mouth a little, "oh god!" He laughed out and went up to him. "So cute~"

"_Very_ innocent~" Allen chuckled.

Ollie nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, love, I was just like you in this situation~"

"What's going on?" Alfred frowned at Oliver.

"Let's just say, after this you won't be so innocent anymore, love~" he looked down and grabbed his hard on through his boxers. "You know what this does, right?" He looked up at his eyes and started stroking him slowly.

Alfred moaned a little, "I-I don't...Ah! Un-understand...Ngh-what's going o-on with m-my body?" He asked, trying his best to hold back moans.

"Haven't you ever heard of porn or masturbated before~?"

Alfred shook his head.

He stroked harder and smirked slightly. "Jeez, I thought you out of all of the _one players_ would've known."

"W-what? I-ah don't g-get it."

"It's ok, you will soon~" he stroked even harder and faster this time.

"H-ahhha~!" Before Alfred could retort, he was sucked into the pleas.

He giggled softly. "Don't hold back love. Cum for me already~"

"A-Aaaaah~!" Alfred fell to the floor as he came.

He giggled even more and kneeled down to him. "Didn't that just feel absolutely wonderful? That was called a hand job love~"

Alfred leaned into Oliver's shoulder and nodded, "wh-what happened...To m-my body?"

Allen laughed, "you give him the late human bio lecture~ I gotta go see James, he said something about being home for a _present_ so I couldn't really stay for long, anyway."

He sighed slightly, "so much for the punishment." He whispered to himself. "Ok, when you come back, he'll know everything he needs to~"

Allen chuckled.


End file.
